Their Bond
by Heartless Uchiha
Summary: Being close to her was beginning to cause him to lose his mind. Even being in the same room was turning into torture, on top of that, there was a strange and wonderful scent that was increasing his senses, hunger, desire for her. Rated T, but if readers want a chapter with lemons, I can oblige. Story is roughly based on pseudocitrus's Tail & Roof. Noragami belongs to Adachitoka


**So, it has been a long while since I wrote anything. I've had this one finished for a few months and just remembered that I had it on my PC. Got the idea for this from pseudocitrus's Roof & Tail fanfiction, hopefully this wont be seen as any form of plagiarism, as it hasn't been copied in any way, but if someone thinks otherwise, I will remove it. **

**Plz enjoy.**

 **Noragami belongs to Adachitoka.**

* * *

Their Bond

"I want to be with you more, Yato!"

Those words felt like they were on an endless repeat, over and over in his head; no one had ever said anything like that to him before, it still felt like a dream. But it wasn't a dream. Every time he looked at her, seeing the pink tinge on her cheeks, her nervous fidgeting, and the way she would avert her gaze when he was caught staring at her, told him that the words she had spoken were as real as he was alive. He wished so much that she would say it again, but he knew that she was far too timid to say it to his face, though she had said it out of desperation and spur of the moment, she had voiced it none the less. She had all but yelled it at him, just as he thought his conviction to cut the bond between them in order to heal her and keep her safe was strong, her cry was so full of emotion he was taken aback in surprise, and relief. He didn't want to cut his ties with Hiyori, they had been through so much together, but he had made a promise to Tenjin and he was going to honour that promise. He was ready, Sekki in hand, his heart resolved to a life of solitude and loneliness, but when the person in question refuses the help offered, what can he do but comply with her wish. He had stayed his hand upon her request to retain their bond, and he didn't regret his decision.

The memories of these incidents flowed through his mind as he sat in the room he and his shinki used at Kofuku's, the goddess of poverty, shrine. His work as a delivery god was slow at this point in time so he needed to get his name out there, and what better way was there than to use hand-made business cards! Making the cards placing them all over the show was a sure-fire way to promote his services and get some work; no job was too small or tedious, he would take on anything. That was what he was meant to be doing anyway, but without him really knowing it his mind, and gaze, had wondered over to the table on the other side of the room where Yukine, his shinki, was engrossed in his studies, and the girl from his daydream, was watching over his progress. As was becoming a habit of hers, Hiyori's soul had slipped out of her body before she had made her way over to the god's temporary place of residence, her ethereal like "tail" flicking back and forth while she checked over Yukine's question sheet. He must have been staring at her for at least twenty minutes, just watching her, before he noticed the slightly pink shade on her cheeks and the odd motion of her holding the exam paper up to cover almost her entire face. He had been caught out, yet again. Sighing quietly Yato moved his attention back to his task of business cards as he tried to think of a way to spend some time alone with Hiyori. A quick glance back at the other table saw Hiyori moving back to a more normal position, her face not being overtaken by Yukine's work. With her guard relaxed again, Yato went back to making his cards, all the while sneaking looks at his shinki and their friend.

)-(

' _What's his deal? He's been staring over here for a while now.'_

Hiyori was beginning to feel more nervous by the second, Yato had been looking over at the table Yukine and herself were using for his school lesson for at least twenty minutes' straight, there was nothing over here other than the two of them (Yato having been banished to the other side of the room for disrupting the lesson) so he could only be looking at either Yukine or her. No, it couldn't be Yukine, Yato spent almost every day with him so why would he be looking at him? That just left her, but she hadn't done anything to him that would warrant that unwavering gaze of his, nothing that she could think of anyway. Unable to come up with a better solution, Hiyori moved the exam paper that she was meant to be marking, up in front of her face, affectively blocking Yato's stare, but at the same time preventing her from checking if he had moved his attention away from her. After a couple of minutes hiding behind the piece of paper, Hiyori decided to risk a look, and when she saw Yato had resumed his own work, she released a soft sigh of relief and went back to reading Yukine's exam, her "tail" flicking back a forth lazily. After she had finished marking the test sheet, Hiyori went to hand it back to Yukine and found that he was looking at her with a strange expression on his face, like he had just witnessed Yato put on clothes other than his sweaty jersey. A faint blush of embarrassment tinged her cheeks and she tried to laugh off her odd behaviour, while handing over his test paper with a perfect score.

)-(

He couldn't take it anymore; she was just so intoxicating. Her laugh was doing strange things to him, whenever he heard it he felt as light and carefree as if he were a child again, like he could just throw away all his troubles and float through the air, it sounded so free to him. Who was he kidding? Just her being in the same room was doing strange things to him.

' _And there is nothing I can do about it!'_ By this point Yato was smashing his face against his table, half-finished business cards flying all over the place, as he tried with all his godly strength to restrain himself. He wanted her so badly.

And why does she smell so delicious? It was something that had been bothering him for a while, but he hadn't noticed how potent the scent had been until just after that business with Bishamon and her tainted shinki. Yato did know one thing about that smell, it was strongest when Hiyori was in her spirit form. Lifting his head off the top of the table, one or two cards stuck to his face, he turned slightly to look at the girl that was causing his body to turn into a raging pool of emotions. First thing he noticed was her slightly red face, her eyes downcast to avoid any more embarrassment it would seem, then he noticed her "tail" flicking from side to side behind her nervously. That seemed to release even more of that delicious scent, and when it was flowing in his direction, it was all he could do to stop himself from jumping her at that point. Although it wasn't setting a good example for his shinki, if he was a lesser God, Yato would have taken her right then and there, even in front of Yukine. When he moved his gaze from her tail back to her face, Yato saw that she was looking at him strangely and, saying something to Yukine, moved to get up from her place at the table.

"Where you going, Hiyori?" It was a reasonable question; one anyone would ask if their friend suddenly decided to move towards the door.

"I have to go home now, I have school tomorrow, and its already late." Quickly looking at the clock, Yato saw that it was indeed quarter to eleven in the evening and she had school in the early morning. With a disheartened look on his face, Yato resigned himself to yet another day without Hiyori, that is until a thought suddenly sprung into his head!

"I'll take you, it's quite a distance from here to your home, right? And I'd be responsible if you got hurt on your way there." Yes, this was a great idea! He'd be able to spend some alone time with her and as a bonus he could try and find out why she was letting off such a desirous pheromone.

"Ah, n-no that's alright, I can make my own way back." Hiyori didn't want Yato walking her home after she had caught him staring at her that evening, it would just be too awkward.

"Don't be such a kill-joy. I can get you home in fifteen minutes when it would take you thirty, jumping across the city. This way you're home by eleven and I am able to escort you there," Crossing his fingers behind his back, Yato hoped beyond everything that she would agree.

Hiyori didn't know what he was up to, but she knew that he was planning something; he never offered to walk her home, but then again, she was never out this late. Glancing back at the clock she saw that three minutes had passed during their argument, and she really didn't want to be out passed eleven, she was tired enough as it was. "Alright, fine. Just this once, but only because you can get me there so fast." Hiyori made a mental note to never stay out this late again.

'Alright! Finally, some time with Hiyori' Not wanting her to catch on to his real motive behind his offer, Yato kept his face calm but allowed a satisfied grin to brighten his features. That didn't stop his mind from doing victory laps or his heart running a marathon, he was so excited to finally have some alone time with her. Standing quickly, after neatly arranging his to-be-finished business cards, he turned towards the two on the other side of the room. "Well, let's be going then."

Without any warning Yato was by Hiyori's side and had her in his arms before she could blink, and not letting her have any time to protest to his methods of transport, with a quick wave to Yukine, had jump out of the window and into the night.

)-(

' _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_ …'

The first thought that formed in Yato's head when he and Hiyori, still situated in his arms, had departed Kofuku's less than a minute prior. Not only was Yato second guessing himself about his marvellous idea, the feel of the whole situation was awkward; there being nothing to do during the short travel time had created a tense atmosphere. With Hiyori pressed up against his chest, arms around his neck for support, and her "tail" resting on her stomach, that desirous scent was all around him, clinging to his skin and soaking into his clothes. He couldn't describe it, not without inhaling more of the intoxicating smell, and the only place Yato knew of that secreted it in large quantities was the cord that connected her spirit form to her real body, her "tail". And where was her "tail"? Resting on her stomach, right in front of him. Perhaps if he leaned forward slightly, feigning the act of accelerating his speed, he could move his head low enough to acquire a breath of her scent. It was a risk that he wasn't sure he was willing to take. What would he do when he found out the scent? What if he got caught? Could he talk his way out of the situation if he was, without getting his face kicked in by one of Hiyori's powerful thighs. . .? Thighs that he currently had his hand on. Giving a gentle squeeze with his left hand, Yato glanced down at Hiyori, and seeing her face turned away from him, her cheeks slightly pink, Yato decided to go for it. He would deal with the consequences later, having a kick to the face would hurt like hell, but it wouldn't end his life.

When his foot next landed on the top of a roof, Yato leaned in as close to her tail as he could and inhaled nothing but her scent, before using his muscles and powers to jump high enough to have a nice view of the entire city. All that was heard from Hiyori was a small squeak of surprise as Yato continued to breathe in her scent and took them higher and higher above the city. As they reached the peak of the jump, Yato lifted his head away from her and glanced at the view before fixing his gaze on the girl in his arms and was almost completely overcome by what her scent done to him. He felt a strong hunger, not the kind he was used to from not having have money to buy food, but a different kind. One he had never felt before, but was strong enough to override almost any other thought in his head, and that was dangerous. Not only for Hiyori, to which this hunger was directed, but to himself as well; as a God, he couldn't allow his mind to wonder or be careless when outside the confines of a shrine, even worse without his shinki at his side. Shaking his head slightly to try and dispel the feeling, he moved his gaze away from Hiyori and back down to the city that they were rapidly plummeting towards. Hiyori took a glance down at the ascending earth and clinged onto Yato for life, forgetting the strange feeling that she felt around him and just focusing on living and getting back to the ground in one piece. Yato felt his heart race when she squeezed his neck hard enough to choke him, and with her body being so close he could smell the pheromones she was emitting again; definitely not as strong as when he was right next to her tail, but it was starting to cloud his mind again with prolonged exposure. With his feet firmly back on the ground, Yato just stood and waited for Hiyori to notice that they were on solid land again, and outside her house no less. When she finally had the courage to take her face away from the wonderful smell that was Yato, and saw that they were in the garden behind her house, she blushed deeply and unwrapped herself from Yato's hold. As she took a couple of steps away from him, Yato noticed that the scent was still making his head go fuzzy and the hunger was only mildly reduced; obviously the closer he was to her the more the smell affected him, but even when she wasn't right next to him, didn't lessen what had already been done. Still blushing a light shade of pink from her actions, Hiyori was about to apologise and bid him a good night, when he took the one step needed to close the gap between them, silently he lifted her hand and keeping eye contact with her, lightly touched his soft warm lips to her fingers. Too stunned to even comprehend what was happening, Hiyori just stood there in a daze.

"Good night, Hiyori. Pleasant dreams to you."

And with her hand still in his own, Yato disappeared into thin air. It was only after she had come around from her daze, and had made her way into her room to return to her body, Hiyori realised that Yato could have teleported her back to her house in an instant, just as easily as he had vanished.

* * *

 **Hopefully you all enjoyed that, plz let me know if you would like me to write another chapter. Also plz leave constructive criticism, reviews, or let me know if it should be removed.**

 **Thx, see you next time.**


End file.
